The subject matter disclosed herein relates to axial fans. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to drive and support of axial fans.
Many systems, such as air handlers and heating, ventilation, air conditioning and refrigeration (HVAC&R) systems utilize axial fans to drive airflow through the system, for example to drive airflow across heat exchangers of an HVAC&R system. The axial fan typically includes a plurality of fan blades extending radially outwardly from a central axis, with the fan blades being connected to a central shaft at the central axis. Rotation of the central shaft drives rotation of the plurality of fan blades, which in turn induces the airflow. The axial fan may also include a shroud located radially outboard of the plurality of fan blades to direct the airflow in a desired direction.
The central shaft is typically driven by a motor, such as an electric motor, located at or near the central axis, and a bearing arrangement is located at the central shaft to support the central shaft and the plurality of fan blades at the motor, while allowing rotation of the central shaft and the plurality of fan blades about the central axis. The motor and the bearing arrangement and associated wiring and other components are located in the fan flowpath and partially obscure airflow therethrough. Further, the bearing arrangement often requires maintenance or repair and is a common source of axial fan failure. Also, due to air borne dust particles the motor can become clogged with dust causing overheating issues.